The search of Apollo
by two2
Summary: 2 OCs: Luna and Felix. Luna is a demigod and Felix is a satyr. The first couple chapters are about how they get to camp but don't worry the rest of the chapters have Percy and all the others! The essential story is based on a quest that Percy recieves. The time period is when he is around 16-17 and Grover is the Lord of the Wild. Enjoy and don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm rewriting the story. So far I've taken care of Chapters 1 and 2 so Chapters 2 and 3 don't connect. BUT it doesn't stop you from reading Chapters 3 and so on, even though some things will be unexplained.**

CHAPTER I

Luna POV:

Damn I hate this... "This is all your fault!" I tell him, ignoring the people surrounding us, "HOW MANY MORE MINUTES?"

Felix looks up at me from where he sat on the bench and gives me an annoyed look. He takes out his earbuds "What?"

"How many more minutes 'till the bus arrives!" I repeat.

"Oh um..." I hear him type away at his phone. "Around 10," he answers.

I sigh, why does the appointment have to be so early? I look around, bored. That orthodontist better not bother me about braces, I will never agree to them. I frown at a teen not far from where we stood, is that Peter? No, it can't be, he dropped out of school a month ago to move to Paris.

I tap Felix's shoulder to get his attention. "Remember him?" I ask pointing at my former classmate.

"Peter?" He whispers to himself, "Yeah, I do. Why?"

"He was looking at us." I mutter, my eyes travelling back towards my red-haired ex-classmate. His head is slightly twisted towards us and he briefly meets my eyes before quickly looking away.

The bus arrives seconds later and I note that it's practically empty. As I enter, I validate my ticket and go find a seat far from where Peter is sitting. Felix follows me and sits down next to me. The vehicle takes off and I realize that we are seated right behind an old lady.

Felix fidgets in his seat, his gaze digging holes in the back of the old lady's head. I frown, what is wrong with him?

He inhales and his eyes widen, as if he just smelled something either very gross or very good. I watch in confusion as his hands shake and his eyes twitch.

The bus comes to a sudden halt when the light turns red. Felix swiftly pulls out a blade from the folds of his coat, his eyes meet mine and they hold a dark edge to them, daring me to speak. My breath hitches as he examines the weapon in his shaking hands and I realize with a jolt that his forehead is creased in worry and anxiousness. Does he even know what he's doing?!

I question myself, trying to find out why he would need the weapon. "Felix, what are you doing?" I mutter under my breath so only he could hear me.

He shushes me then, slowly, advances the knife to the back of the old lady's neck.

The bus lurches forward and continues to go down the block. My eyes widen to the size of saucers and before I could react he strikes: stabbing the old woman. Said woman cries out in pain as blood oozes from her neck.

"FELIX!" I scream, pushing my way passed him and kneeling next to the fallen lady, ready to aid her.

"NO, DON'T!" he yells, grabbing me by my forearm and dragging me away from his victim. I rip my arm from his grip and crawl towards the bleeding old woman.

"What's wrong?!" I hear the bus driver yell from the front of the bus.

"Call an ambu-" I start, but the old lady pushes me away with unexpected force. I tumbled backwards onto my butt and stare up in surprise at the lady that had gotten to her feet. Huh? How is that possible? She pulls out the dagger from her neck and drops it.

The noise wakes Peter who was resting against the window sill in his seat to see what's happening. He freezes in shock at a figure behind me. I turn around, and find a winged creature. Is that, is that her? The old lady?

"PULL OVER!" I command the bus driver. He does as told but it is in vain. The furry monster had already lunged at Felix, clawing at him. It rips off his jacket and bites through his flesh. He screams in pain. I can't take it anymore and decide to run forward and attack but I am stopped; Peter had grabbed my arm. I look back at him and he hands me a hammer. I take it.

"It's the bus's emergency hammer," He explains when I give him a confused look.

More shrieks come from Felix and I throw the hammer at the life-sized bat. It hits the creature's back and falls to the floor, making it turn its beady eyes to me. It hisses,baring it's yellow fangs smeared with my friend's blood.

I stagger backwards. My heart beats fast as blood roars in my ears, making it hard for me to think straight.

The sound of shattered glass behind me makes me twist my head just in time to watch as Peter throws shards of broken glass towards the crazy hag of a grandma.

The monster dodges the first one before awkwardly bending down to pick it up when a second one hits it in the eye. It screeches in agony and claws at it's face to pull out the glass. Felix crawls to where the knife had been previously dropped and still clutching his wound, throws it at the hag.

Missing, the knife lands at my feet with a loud clang and I stare at it with wide eyes.

"Luna! Kill it," Felix gasps out, blood pours out of his mouth and I watch in horror as his body slumps over and stops moving.

I bend down to grab the hilt of the knife and hold it out with both hands, the end of the blade pointing at the monster's form. Taking a deep breath, I stumble forwards and closing my eyes, I dig the dagger into the hag's back.

As the creature turns into golden dust, I hurry to Felix's side. "Fe-Felix, are you okay?" I blubber, tears pouring down my cheeks.

"Luna" was all he could manage before falling unconscious.

"Call an ambulance!" I cry out._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Remember, Chapters 2 and 3 don't connect but you can still read Chapters 3 'till 9!**

CHAPTER II

Felix POV:

My eyes flutter open. Where am I? I try examining the room but it is too dark. What I do see is a very dim light coming from a lamp not far from me. I shuffle in the bed I was resting in; trying to reach it but flinch. The bite I remind myself.

Luna POV:

"You can't go in there," Peter warns, putting his arm in front of me to block the way. "It's not permitted."

"Why?" I ask, pushing his arm away.

"Uh… Top secret…?" Peter answers, shrugging as a grin spreads across his face.

I sigh, exasperated, Felix would never hide anything from me… Right?

I move towards the door but Peter blocks the way with his body.

I try to shove past him but he won't budge.

Determined to find out what the hell was going on, I stomp on his foot.

Peter cries out in pain and bends over to cradle his appendage .

I take the opening and grab the handle of the door before pushing it open and sidestepping Peter to enter the room.

Peter curses and I shut the door in his face, leaning on it with my body so he can't enter.

The room is completely dark and I feel the wall for a switch.

Peter manages to semi-open the door and I slam my hip against it in order to firmly shut it before finding the switch and pressing it.

The light flickers on and I am met with the sight of a bare room with white walls and polished floorboards. A lone bed is pressed up against the wall adjacent to the door I just came through. In that bed lays Felix, still fast asleep. I search my surroundings for something that could keep Peter out and find a chair in one of the corners of the room with a vase on it.

I hobble over to the chair and drag it back to the door.

Inevitably, the vase falls and I cringe as it shatters on the floor.

Before I could react, Peter is trying to open the door again so I slam the chair against it and block it with said chair's headboard.

Once the door is firmly shut and I'm sure Peter can't get in, I turn to the broken shards of the vase on the floor before lifting my gaze to meet Felix's startled one.

"Oh, hi," I say, smiling a bit, "Sorry 'bout that."

"Where am I?" Felix's voice is hoarse and shaky, his hair astray.

"The hospital," I say, "A little obvious no?"

"Oh, yeah… Because of my…?" He starts.

I nod and we settle into an awkward silence.

A couple seconds pass before I clear my throat and narrow my eyes at him."Hey um, speaking of that… What the eff was that monster?!"

"Language," he warns me, a frown on his pale features.

I stick my tongue out at him, "Whatever, old man."

"I'm 28 years old, not 82," he retorts, chuckling softly as I roll my eyes.

"Same difference; now explain," I demand.

He regards me in silence for a while before sighing and shifting over in his bed a bit to make some space. He pats the new empty space near his legs and I make my way to his bed.

Sitting on the bed and tilting my head towards him I speak again, this time in a low quiet voice. "You owe me an explanation, you know…"

He looks down at his frail hands and murmurs, "I know."

He doesn't say anything for the next two minutes and I shove him a bit. "Are you going to talk or not?"

"Yes! Yes! I'm just thinking about how I'm going to put this into words."

I frown and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Well, take your goddamn time," I reply sarcastically.

He purses his lips and grips the edge of his covers.

"Woah, what are you doing?" I ask, scooting backwards a bit.

"Just… Don't freak out," he pleads and I frown.

"Uh… You're not like… Naked under there, are you?"

He laughs and shakes his head, "Not really."

Before I could answer him he slaps a hand on my mouth and keeps it there as he pulls his covers back.

Thank god his hand was still on my mouth 'cause I scream.

And no, not because he had just showed me his junk… But because HE WAS HALF GOAT! With hooves and all!

My muffled screams slowly quiet down and I bite his hand. He recoils in pain and swears aloud, "Mother of Zeus!"

"What kind of curse word is that?" I ask, still slightly horrified and shocked.

"I told you not to freak out. I'll explain everything if you just calm down and stay here," he says, grabbing my arm before I can get up and run away.

"Not if you're some weird half-goat donkey-legged hybrid," I exclaim.

A look of hurt crosses his eyes and a sense of guilt floods my insides.

"Sorry, I didn't really mean that," I say.

"Satyr," he corrects. "And it's okay, I'd be shocked too."

"So… You're a satyr? Like in those roman myths?" I ask tentatively.

"Greek," he corrects again, smiling a bit at my mistake.

"Same difference, it's not that important anyways. They're just myths," I retort.

"Is this a myth, Luna?" He asks pointing at his legs.

I hesitate. "Well no, but-"

"They aren't myths Luna; the gods exist and you are one of their children," he explains.

I gape at him. "Bullsh*t," I call but even as I say that I know he's right. That would explain the hag on the bus.

Speaking of, "So the monster on the bus… Was part of the myths?"

"They're not myths," he repeats.

"Oh yeah, sorry…"

"But yes, the monster on the bus was a Fury," he says, nodding his head.

"We killed a Fury?!" I exclaim in disbelief.

"No, you can't kill monsters. You can only send them back to Tartarus where they'll reform before coming back."

"How long does it take for them to reform," I ask.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"The monster."

"How many monsters are there?"

"A lot."

I nod thoughtfully, taking everything in. The greek gods are real. And I-

Wait a second…

"Did you say I was a child of the gods?" I ask, brows furrowing.

"Yes, otherwise known as a demigod," he answers. "And now that you know the truth, you aren't safe anymore."

"I'm not?"

"No, once you know you're a demigod, your scent is stronger and you attract more monsters," Felix explains.

"My scent?" I ask, frowning. Okay, now he's just messing with me.

"It's complicated," he says, wringing his hands in frustration, "Look, we really don't have much time. Now that you know, your life's in danger…" He looks at the door and mutters, "And so is Peter's," his eyes meet mine again, "You mustn't stay here."

"What- Where would I go?"

"To the only safe place for those like you," he pauses for dramatic effect, his eyes boring into mine, "Camp Half-Blood."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This Chapter is currently being rewritten. It doesn't match the previous Chapters. Sorry for the inconvenience. But you can still go on and read it, same for the Chapters after this one.**

**Chapter 3**

**Luna:**

As I enter the Hermes cabin, I'm surprised to find it's crowded with teenagers. _Are all the other cabins this crowded? _I asked myself. Piper, the incredibly pretty Cherokee girl whose mother is Aphrodite goddess of beauty and love (go figure), has been giving me a personal tour around camp.

"Guys, this is Luna, she will be staying here until she's claimed by her godly parent." Piper announced. She also explained that I should have been claimed 2 years ago.

"You will be staying here because the cabin for unclaimed demigods is in reconstruction," she told me and the others that were present and listening.

"Why is it in reconstruction?" I asked her curiously.

"Long story, ask Percy, it's his fault after all."

"Speaking of Percy, has he chosen the two other campers to accompany him on his quest?" a boy, about two years older than me, with light brown hair, sparkling blue eyes filled with mirth, an upturned nose and a grin that just screamed PRANKSTER, asked.

"No, Travis, he hasn't. He hasn't even seen the Oracle for a prophecy yet," she told him, shaking her head and muttering 'Percy' under her breath.

"Why doesn't Percy go on a quest with two of the seven?" a boy, looking exactly like Travis but a bit shorter, asked.

"Well, Hazel, Frank and Jason are at Camp Jupiter, Annabeth is redesigning Olympus because she still hasn't finished doing so, Leo is being… Well, Leo. And I'm needed here at camp. Any other dumb questions, Stolls?" Piper asked, laying one of her hands on her hip and raising a brow at the two identical boys.

_I wonder who Hazel, Frank, Jason, Annabeth, Leo and Percy are… And what does he mean by the 'seven'? _I think to myself.

"Actually, yes." Connor says tentatively.

Piper rolls her eyes at the boy's antics and says, "Go on and ask your question but after Luna and I have to finish the tour."

"Why do you say that _you're_ needed at camp and you don't say the same for the others, including Percy?" he asks, mockingly.

Piper narrows her eyes at Connor before huffing and looking back at me. Snickers could be heard in the background.

"Come on Luna, let's go. There are a number of places _way_ more interesting than here." Piper says before grabbing my arm and leading me out of the stuffy cabin.

Once we were outside, she added,

"Luna, you've just met the two biggest idiots you'll ever encounter in camp. Sadly, they're the head counsellors of the Hermes Cabin so you'll have to obey them. But don't worry, it's only for a while."

I smiled shyly and nodded.

"Now… What do you want to see first?" she asks me, motioning the vast area surrounding us.

"Um… I-"I start but am cut off by Piper.

"Let's start with the cabins," she says, and hurries off towards the rest of the strange looking houses that surround the Hermes cabin.

Thirty minutes later, I have seen the ugly Ares cabin, the bright Apollo cabin, the cool Hephaestus cabin with a scrawny looking elf guy that was tinkering on the roof with flames in his hair _(um… Piper… that guy's on fire)_,the dark and gloomy Hades cabin, the majestic Zeus cabin, the sea-smelling Poseidon cabin _(who can stand that horrid smell!?)_, the Barbie-doll Aphrodite cabin that Piper seemed ashamed of, and all the other numerous cabins whose gods I don't remember _( ADHD! Remember?)._

Piper then shows me the dining pavillion, the lava wall that doesn't seem very friendly, the archery range _( almost got shot in the butt, thanks a lot…)_, the Big House _( is that guy half horse?!)_, the strawberry fields, the Oracle cave _(someone lives there?!)_, and the seashore _( I hate that smell!)_.

By the time we were done, I was starving and my tummy was rumbling.

A conch horn blew in the distance and Piper smirked, looking down at my tummy.

"You're going to be happy, it's dinner time," she said, rushing towards the pavillion and leaving me wondering if she was talking to me or my tummy.

I quickly ran after her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Felix:**

I munch thoughtfully on a piece of celery as I examine the numerous tables that each represent a god, searching for Luna.

I haven't talked to her since this afternoon.

My eyes settle on her as she seems to scold one of the Stoll brothers (never know which one's which) at the Hermes table. She's still wearing her black leather jacket over her over-sized mustard yellow sweater, black Vans, and white cut-offs.

I let my mind wander as I try to think of who her godly father could be. Her mother, for sure, is human. A very bright lady but not in the smart way, bright as in flashy, noticeable, with her colorful clothing and white-blond hair and ginormous smile that makes you wonder if she takes anti-depressant pills.

Luna has her mom's hair, that's for sure, shoulder-length wavy white-blond hair.

But I'm guessing she has her father's eyes. Her eyes are cobalt blue, so her father could be Zeus, Apollo, maybe Ares? I really have no idea...

I didn't spend a lot of time in her company so I can't know what she's good at. But I'm sure she'll be something special. Maybe not as special as the seven but special enough.

She has character. I found out about that when she was yelling at the monster on the bus. She's shy on the outside but crazy and strong in the inside and only lets her real colors show under stress, or when a certain emotion is strong (like anger, or fear). How I know this? You may ask.

Well... Perks of being half goat.

"...only have a week before total chaos... won't last for long..." I hear someone to my right say.

I frown and refocus on the present.

"Wait what?" I ask stupidly as I grab a can and start eating it.

"Look up at the sun Felix, and tell me what you see." Grover, Lord of the Wild, tells me.

Uncertainly, I look up, squinting.

"Um... The sky... Clouds... A bird here and there..." I tell him.

"No, no. Look at the sun!" he tells me and I do, expecting to close my eyes quickly at the brightness.

But there isn't any brightness.

"What the...?"

"Apollo has gone missing and we found a replacement for the sun but it won't last for long. Only a week." Grover explains as he looks up at the sky in wonder.

"What will happen when it can't last any longer?" I ask, a bit scared.

"No sun. Total chaos, darkness, monsters will take advantage and overthrow the gods at a time of weakness. We can't let it happen. That's why we're having Percy go on a quest to find and free Apollo from wherever he's held captive." Grover explains.

I pale as I gulp my last bite of the can I was eating.

"What's the prophecy of this quest?" I ask Grover, as I look at the Poseidon table to find Percy wolfing down his food and talking to his half-brother Tyson, all while laughing and smiling.

It's awe-inspiring to think that Percy was in Tartarus, survived and can still joke around and act as if nothing ever happened as if he were just a normal teenager eating with his friends at school.

"We called the Oracle to come as soon as possible so that we could have the prophecy. She's on her way but will only make it by morning." Grover says, as he too examines Percy at his table.

I nod thoughtfully as I sip my glass of water and look up at the sun that was starting to set.

Suddenly, Chiron stands up and stamps his hoof to get everyone's attention.

"As you know, tonight we have another game of Capture the flag. Athena's cabin with Hermes, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Apollo and Iris for the blue team against Hephaestus's cabin with Demeter, Ares and the rest of the cabins for the red team. Now remember, the creek is the boundary line, magic items are allowed, the banner must be displayed and have no more than two guards, prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming," he glanced at the Ares cabin, "I will be serving as battlefield medic. Now, go get your weapons and strap your armor. We will meet by the creek in 20 minutes."

And with that, everyone cheered and started to leave. Grover gave me one last look before putting a hand on my shoulder and telling me,

"Don't worry, Percy is very capable and will stop at nothing to help the gods."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Luna:**

Piper helps me strap on my armor as she hums a foreign song.

"Was the half-horse dude serious about the no killing or maiming part?" I ask her worriedly.

She laughs and shrugs.

"Maybe," she says, a small smile visible on her lips.

I gulp.

"I... Do I have to play?" I ask her.

"We can put you in defense by the creek so that you don't have to participate much. And if you really don't want to be seen just hide in the bushes and don't come out." she tells me as she finishes with my armor.

I nod, "I would like that."

"Now, what weapon would you like?" she asks me.

"Weapon!?"

"Yes! You have to defend yourself, no?"

"Um... Okay... Something simple please," I say, fiddling with a strap on my armor.

She readjusts the strap I undid and thinks.

"A knife maybe?"

I pale and shake my head.

"No! Something really simple."

"A big stick?"she asks, her eyes furrowing.

"Stick!? Tyson likes sticks!" A huge guy with one eye says, appearing and swinging a huge bat around all while smiling like a mad man.

I shriek and jump back.

An other guy, this time rather cute, with wind-swept black hair and sea green eyes appears by the monster's side, smiling nervously and embarrassingly at Piper and I.

"Tyson, stop it. You're scaring the new girl," he says to the big guy whose smile fades and is replaced by a worried and apologetic look.

"Tyson is sorry," the big guy says.

"It's okay," I tell him and his smile reappears before he hugs me very hard making it hard for me to breathe.

"Okay, Tyson. Stop it now, you're suffocating her," the green eyed guy says.

Tyson stops hugging me but his smile is still as big as before.

"I swear, you're going to kill us with your hugs one of these days," the guy mutters.

"Luna, this is Percy, head of the Poseidon cabin," Piper tells me.

"Hey!" Percy says, taking out a pen and uncapping it, making it grow into a three foot long glowing bronze sword, "Nice meeting you, I'll see you on the battlefield," he says with a mocking tone before dragging Tyson away along with himself.

"So that's Percy..." I mutter.

"Um, yeah," Piper tells me, "Total no-brain but somehow manages to defeat monsters with ease."

"Wait... we defeat monsters?" I ask.

"Well yeah," she tells me before handing me a large stick.

It's kind of heavy but not too heavy. I mean I can still hit someone on the head with it easily.

"Okay, Capture the flag shall be starting soon," the half-horse guy says ( I really need to know his name).

The next few minutes consisted of a scary looking pretty blonde yelling orders at everyone and putting everyone in position.

She put me in defense and I quickly hid behind a bush, as suggested Piper, where I could see the clearing right before the creek.

A horn blew and people started running in the forest, screaming in delight.

After a five minute's pause, my legs started hurting from staying in the same crouching position and bugs and mosquitoes started bothering me.

The bush I was hiding in made my skin scratch and I had the sudden urge to sneeze.

In other words I really wanted this to end.

After a while of slowly dying of boredom and uncomfortableness I heard screams and grunts in the woods on both sides of the creek and clashing of metal against metal.

I gulped.

I was not liking this one bit.

A sickening feeling that someone was going to jump out of the nearest bush and find me made me want to turn invisible.

I swatted away another mosquito as I waited in silence.

And then, suddenly, I saw someone jump out of the forest and into the little clearing to which I had complete view too.

It was Percy. And he had the red flag in his hands, he was printing towards the creek.

I watched in fascination as he got closer.

And then I heard a devilish laugh, making me look up at a tree that Percy was approaching.

On the tree was the elf from the Hephaestus's cabin, he was holding on to some sort of rope and I realized he was going to go Tarzan on us and collide with Percy to get his team's flag back.

I yelped but no one noticed.

Percy saw him and took out his pen-sword, and as the elf-dude jumped he stopped in his tracks and threw his sword, cutting the rope and making the scrawny looking guy tumble to the floor with an 'oomph'. Percy quickly jumped over the guy and continued speeding towards the creek.

I began chanting in my head, _Come on, Come on, Come on..._

Percy was soon at the creek.

The elf dude got up and saw where Percy was, his eyes widening.

He held his both hands out in front of him and I watched in disbelief as the fire started emitting from nowhere and into his hands.

With a gasp, I realized that the scrawny guy was going to throw the balls of fire at Percy.

I quickly scrambled out of my bush and started heading towards the fire boy.

And I started hitting him on the head with my stick.

I hit him on his legs, head, arms, everywhere.

I heard a cry of joy and didn't stop. I continued hitting.

"OW-Okay-Ouch-Stop-What-Ah-" the elf guy was screaming.

I hit harder and harder.

"Okay, okay. Your team won! You can stop now!" He was screaming.

I blinked and stopped.

I looked at him and blushed, my face becoming all blotchy and red, I hate my blush.

He was all bruised and beaten up.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I tell him, a hand covering my mouth as I drop my stick.

"You! Have a problem! God! What did I ever do to you?!"

"I-"

"What has gotten all your panties in such a bunch?! The super hot McShizzle does not deserve such treatment! I am Leo Valdez! Supreme Commander of the Argo II! And I just got whooped by a girl! A girl two years younger than me! And I-" I ignored the rest. This guy was making me uncomfortable with his babbling.

I said I was sorry! He didn't need to continue on whining!

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" I scream, hitting him on the head one last time to make him stop.

He grunted and looked up at me ( Yes, he was shorter...)

He stopped ranting and held out his hand for me to shake, saying, "I'm Leo Valdez, Supreme Comman-"

"I get it, don't need to repeat yourself!" I cried, rolling my eyes.

He smirked.

"And who may you be?"

"Luna Voss, unclaimed. Arrived this afternoon."

"Well, Luna, you sure have a lot of spunk for a newbie!" he says, then reached up and rubbed a spot where I had hit him on his head, "That hurts..." he mutters one last time.

I giggle and turn to go congratulate Percy for making our team win.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Felix:**

That morning, I felt like death. And I can tell you, it doesn't feel great.

I just wanted to sleep in and sip a mug of coffee peacefully in my bed, but, of course, I just had to be waken up by the not so discreet Oracle barging in the Big House early in the morning (and by early I mean 7 AM).

Her eyes were wild, her red hair blazing like a roaring fire and strange sun drawings were sprawled all over her artistic attire. She had yellow paint plastered on her left cheek, some of the paint was even in her hair and she looked like she had just escaped the mental asylum.

Us satyrs had yelped in surprise when she burst through the door and startled us.

Grover had jumped up from his bed, shouting at an unlucky satyr to go get Percy. He then ran out of the Big House to get Chiron, leaving us satyrs alone with the scary Oracle who by then had calmed down and had made her way to the window and was eerily looking out in the distance.

So, here I am, right now, waiting for Grover, Chiron and Percy with the satyrs and the Oracle who was still looking out the window, this time whispering to herself as she tapped her foot repeatedly on the floor nervously.

It had become spookily silent as we waited and you could hear a pin drop.

All of a sudden, Grover and Chiron ran in, (or more like galloped for Chiron).

"Where's Percy?"Chiron asked, out of breath.

"He still hasn't come back with Jared," squeaked a satyr.

Chiron nodded thoughtfully.

A minute passed, then another, then another.

Ten minutes had already passed and we were starting to grow rather impatient, especially Rachel who had changed location and was pacing around the room, making us satyrs rather nervous.

We heard a knock at the door and before we could even mutter an invitation to enter the door was slammed open revealing the Son of Poseidon with only pajama pants, looking rather alarmed and... Pissed...

Jared was behind him, a horrified look plastered on his face.

"Yes? Why do you need me so urgently at... let me see... the break of dawn!?" he exclaimed making us jump.

"Calm down Perseus, my boy. The Oracle has arrived and we can't waste another minute," Chiron said, stomping his hoof on the ground, making the room shake and stopping Percy before he could continue ranting.

Percy seemed to calm down and turned to the Oracle, greeting her tiredly.

"The Oracle has a name," Rachel reminded absentmindedly.

"Come Percy," she told him, grabbing his arm and leading him to the next room.

And, for the third time this morning, us satyrs (and Chiron) waited again.

Minutes later Percy reappeared with an unconscious Rachel.

He laid her on Grover's bed and faced us.

"Well, Percy... What did the prophecy say?" Grover asked after a moment's pause.

"Oh, um... The prophecy said that basically son of sea, which I'm guessing is me, boy of fire, which I'm guessing will be Leo. Some moon...? And one of you guys will travel south and basically find Apollo from what I understood," Percy said, scratching his head.

"What's the whole prophecy?" Grover asked but Chiron shook his head.

"You shall tell us with the rest of the camp after breakfast. And we shall discuss it there," Chiron stated

"Wait! The whole camp!?" he asked, surprised.

He nodded and sent him back to his cabin.

And I finally got to sleep in.

As promised, once breakfast was consumed Chiron stopped the chatter that filled the dining pavilion with a rather loud stomp of his foot (uh.. I mean hoof).

"The Oracle has given a prophecy this morning regarding the quest to rescue Apollo," he announced, "Percy shall recite it to us and we will decipher it together."

Percy hurried towards Chiron.

"Um, hey guys..." he said awkwardly, "Uh..."

He kind of zoned out at that point and Chiron nudged him.

"Oh yeah! The prophecy..." he says before clearing his throat,

"Son of sea, boy of fire, roman moon and half-goat,

Shall travel south to prevent tragedy,

Halfway the moon shall collide ,

And together make way towards the sun

Whose daughter shall be the key

To deliver and free the prisoned god."

There was silence again when Leo from the Hephaestus's cabin stood up, grinning,

"Well, we all know who the boy of fire is! Hell yeah! Leo is back to whoop some butts!" he screamed, pumping his fist in the air.

"And considering it's the prophecy for my quest I'm assuming that son of sea is me," Percy adds.

"Who is roman moon and which satyr goes?" asks Lou Ellen from the Hecate Cabin.

"Well..." Annabeth stands up, her grey eyes shining with thought, "The roman moon... It may mean the Roman goddess of the moon. If I can only remember her name..." she trails off in thought.

"Luna!" Luna screams, standing up and startling everyone, including myself.

Everyone looks at her.

"That's it! Luna! The roman goddess of the moon is Luna!" Annabeth proclaims, smiling at Luna.

"Now, is there a Luna in camp because I seriously doubt that the roman goddess of the moon will just appear and help us," Clarisse speaks up, a permanent scowl on her face.

"I'm Luna," Luna speaks up again, raising her hand.

"What!? You're not even claimed yet," an Aphrodite girl says.

"Are there any other kids named Luna?" Chiron asks.

Silence.

"Luna, you shall officially accompany me on my quest," Percy says, smiling broadly and making her blush as she sits back down.

"Which satyr shall go with Leo, Percy and Luna?" asks Katie Gardener.

Silence.

I suddenly stand up, making my chair fall backwards and onto the floor.

"I brought Luna to camp and promised to protect her. I think it's only right of I go on the quest to truly fulfill my duty as a satyr," I say loudly and clearly.

Silence.

"Okay... Then it's settled. Percy, Leo, Luna, and Felix shall travel south to free Apollo after lunch," Chiron says, as everyone agrees.

What have I gotten myself into?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Luna:**

I can not believe what I just got myself into.

One second I'm listening to Percy recite the prophecy and another I'm standing up and volunteering to go on a quest with three boys (well... two and a half) to rescue some god I had never believed existed until yesterday and put my life in danger.

When that Athena girl was looking for the name of the roman goddess of the moon I remembered what my 7th grade history teacher had said. It was the first day of school and she was examining our names on a piece of paper and she spoke up, saying,

"There's a Luna in this class?"

I had raised my hand shyly and she explained to me that Luna was the roman goddess that was said to impersonate the moon. At that time I hadn't really cared but the memory had resurfaced when Percy was reciting the prophecy.

And to think that only yesterday morning I was trying not to fall asleep in algebra class while I twirled a pen in my hand, resting my head on my hand and looking out the window in boredom.

But then, BOOM! Guess what! You're half god! And! To top it off, we're sending you on a quest that may kill you! But no worries! Here's a weapon you have no idea how to use, because you haven't even spent a whole day here at this demigod training camp! Oh yeah, before I forget! Good luck! And try not to die!

I snort, earning a look from Felix.

We were currently sitting at the back of a grey Prius that the camp had lent us to go on our quest. Percy was up front with Leo, driving .

Leo was humming to the music of the radio _(well, he used to be singing at the top of his lungs but Percy had threatened to beat him to a pulp if he didn't stop_), Percy was whistling and trying to keep his eyes on the road and not get us lost _(ADHD and the fact that he can't read the signs that well because of his dyslexia)_, Felix was eating cans, munching loudly and slowly_ (where do all the tin cans come from?)_, and I was counting the red cars on the highway _(9...10...11...)._

We were currently leaving the state of New York and were making our way to New Jersey.

The prophecy had said to go south, so we were currently aiming near Florida.

_12! 12 red cars!_

I sighed as I tried to block out Leo's singing that was currently growing louder and louder.

5 hours! Five freaking hours!

That's how long we've been on the road!

Percy was starting to twitch because he's been sitting still for too long, Leo was singing loudly (more like screaming) as he drummed his fingers to the beat of the music, Felix had fallen asleep, and I was currently at red car number 37.

And I can tell you it was extremely boring and I felt like I was going to burst from the lack of movement. My butt had fallen asleep so I was shifting all the time and it was 8 PM.

"I'm hungry," Leo whined after a while.

Percy sighed, "We're currently in Virginia, near Richmond. Once we get to Richmond we'll stop for the night, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Leo muttered, before adding, "Aquaman."

"What was that Valdez?" Percy asked, glancing at Leo before looking back at the road.

"Nothing," he said, "Fish Scales..."

"What did you call me Repair boy?" Percy asked, frowning.

"Kelp Head!"

"Girl on fire!"

"I'm a boy!"

"Katniss!"

"That's still a girl!"

"Fine then, how about Charbroiled runt?!"

"Oyster Liquid!"

"Dirt-Wait, what?!"

"I don't know... Just go with it!"

"Okay.. Um... Dirty... Dirty Coal!"

"Horse Dung!"

"You're the horse dung!"

"Hey!" Leo squealed.

"Are you sure you're not a girl?!"

"Do you want me to prove-"

"Motorcycle," I quickly interjected.

They both looked at me, confused.

"Motorcycle!" I repeated, pointing at the road.

Percy swore and yelped (in a manly way), before pressing on the brakes making the car lurch forward, sending me flying and hitting the seat in front of me(Maybe I'll wear the seatbelt next time).

The next thing I knew, I felt a searing pain across my skull. Slowly, everything dimmed and I blacked out.

"Luna!" a voice hissed.

My eyes fluttered open to find myself on a beach with white sand, tall buildings off on one side and blue sparkling water on the other. The waves were pretty wild and I was about 5 feet away from the tide.

"Luna," the voice repeated itself.

I turned around to find myself face to face with a blinding figure. I quickly shielded my eyes, squinting to see the person.

"Who-Who are you?" I asked, backing away from the person.

"Why! I'm Apollo! God of the sun, archery, prophecy, healing, and poetry," he announced, pride in his voice as he listed out his domains.

I rapidly bowed to one knee.

"No, no! Stand up! We have very little time," he hissed.

"Where are you hidden?"

"Hidden!? I'm not hiding! I'm imprisoned by-" he got cut off by a huge wave crashing on the beach, that made it hard to hear.

"What's that?"

"Just know that the god that turned used to be a hero," he told me, making me frown. _What god?_

"Where are you?" I reformed my question.

"Look around you," he said.

"A beach?"

"Now which beach?"

I looked around again and then I spotted it, a sign with fading bold letters that read 'WELCOME TO MIAMI BEACH'.

"You're in Miami!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, and it's only a matter of time before it's too late and the turned hero, also known as-" but I never heard the rest as a huge wave crashed into me.

I woke up feeling wet.

I blinked. Twice.

My eyes came in focus to find two sea green ones looking down at me with concern.

"Where am I? What happened? Why am I wet?", I asked, looking down at my wet shirt before taking in my surroundings. I was in a room with two bunk-beds, currently laying down on the bottom of one of them.

"We're at a hotel in Richmond and I kind of..." Percy trailed off.

"He poured a glass of water on you," Felix cut in, smiling cheekily.

Percy gave me an apologetic look before touching my shoulder, making me instantly dry.

"And for what happened you sort of knocked yourself out from the impact of my chair," Leo piped in, appearing.

"Yeah... Felix here healed you with nectar but you may still be a bit woozy," Percy said.

"And hungry," added Felix, handing me a protein bar which I gladly took and started eating.

I looked out the window and frowned, looking back at them.

"How long have I been out?"

"About 12 hours... It's 8 AM," Leo informed me, grinning.

"12 hours!?" I shrieked, choking on my protein bar.

They all grinned sheepishly as I lay back down and massaged my temples. My sudden out burst had mad my head throb.

"While I was unconscious, I had a dream," I announced.

"What was it about?" Felix asked.

"I was on a beach and I was talking to Apollo, he told me that he was in Miami and that the god that has turned used to be a hero," I told them, frowning at my own words.

"Miami..." Percy trailed off thoughtfully.

"Well, I don't know which god has turned. But I like the fact that we're going to Miami, I heard there are a lot of pretty girls there," Leo stated.

"Now that we finally have an exact location it makes it easier. We'll be on our way after lunch," Percy announced before walking to a nearby door and going inside. I assumed that was the bathroom.

Leo suddenly started jumping up and down and making a lot of noise which just increased my headache.

"What are you doing?" Felix asked Leo, looking at him as if he were insane.

"I'm moving so that I don't explode in the car," Leo says in between breaths.

He twirls ballerina style before trying (and utterly failing) to do the splits, resulting in us hearing a loud crack.

His beet red face confirms our suspicions that, yes, Leo Valdez had just cracked his pants.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Felix:

The trip towards Miami resumed shortly after lunch. Lunch was special. With Leo bragging that his tacos were better, Percy complaining that they had no blue food and the weird looks I was getting because I was eating the silverware and napkins. Luna was the only sane one.

In the end, I wasn't surprised when the owner of the restaurant asked us to leave.

We were currently driving our way through Virginia and everybody had the jitters.

Leo had opened the window claiming he needed fresh air so the loud sound of the highway blasted our ears to pieces and Luna's hair was going everywhere.

"Shut the freaking window Leo! It's cold," Percy yelled over the wind.

"Never," Leo shouted back, trying to open it wider.

Percy closed the window from his side only for Leo to reopen it again.

This went on for a while before Percy put the car on child lock and Leo couldn't play with the windows anymore.

"Thank you," Luna huffed, straightening her hair with her hands.

Leo pouted in the front and refused to talk, not that anyone was complaining.

The hours dragged on and we were about to cross the border of North Carolina and make our way through South Carolina.

Percy was struggling to keep his eyes on the road, Leo had turned on the radio and was trying to find some loud music to blast in our ears (he was still mad) and Luna was looking out the window and counting under her breath, frowning from time to time.

I, on the other hand, had run out of tin cans to eat so I was currently eyeing my fake shoe with hunger.

_Just one bite, no one will notice, _my hungry self was thinking.

_Yeah, of course, no will notice there is a bite-sized hole in your shoe,_ my logical self thought back.

I shake my head, _I'm going crazy._

"THIS GIRL IS ON FIRE," Leo screams at the top of his lungs, as he turns the sound up.

I groan and block my ears with my hands.

This is going to be a long trip.

I rest my head on the window and force my eyes shut.

What had I gotten myself into?

Volunteering like that.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

_You did it for Luna, you have to protect her,_ a part of me thought.

I'm doing it again! Talking to myself.

I hit my head and say aloud, "Shut up."

Luna jumps up and looks at me with worry.

"Are you alright?" she screams over the loud music.

"Yeah, why would you ask?" I shout back over Leo's 'SHE'S WALKING ON FIRE!'.

"You just hit yourself," she stated, raising an eyebrow.

I waved her off and tried to get some rest.

"THIS GIRL IS ON FIIIIIIIRE," Leo sings.

"SHUT THE HADES UP," Percy bellows, slamming the radio with his fist, which shut the music off.

"Did you just break the radio?" Leo shrieked.

"No! It was your horrible singing that broke it," Percy retorted.

"My singing is beautiful! You're just jealous!"

"Me?! Jealous? Puh-lease," Percy yells, waving one of his hands in Leo's face.

"Stop the bickering and keep an eye on the road," Luna says.

"Yeah," I agree before turning red and shutting up when Leo and Percy both glare at me.

"Fine," Leo says, pouting again before trying to open the window.

"We're going to stop soon. It's almost dark," Percy announces as he takes the lane heading towards Gastonia.

An hour later we're at a gas station, in our car eating burgers.

"We don't have much money left. Barely enough for another gas refill so we won't be staying at hotels anymore," Percy states as he comes back from paying the gas.

I take a bite of my veggie burger.

"We're going to sleep in the car," I ask.

"We don't have much of a choice," Leo says, shrugging as he sips his drink.

"As long as we don't fall asleep during watch and we keep a low profile everything should be okay," the son of Poseidon reassures us.

"I dibs first watch," Leo shrieks.

"You just spat on me," Percy says with disgust.

"Sorry?"

"I'll do second watch and we'll let Luna and Felix sleep," Percy suggests.

"Fine with me," I blurt out.

"I want to help," Luna protests.

"You'll help by sleeping," Leo explains to her calmly.

"Hey!"

"Stop the bickering," Percy says, imitating Luna from earlier on.

"I don't sound like that," Luna's face reddens in the car light.

"No, you sound like this," Leo tries to do a girly voice.

"You guys are idiots," Luna screams before throwing her empty burger wrapper at Leo.

He shrieks and throws a fry at her.

Luna opens her mouth to retort something back angrily and maybe throw her dinner at Leo but I hear something and shush them.

A low feline growl.

The car has grown awfully silent.

My gaze shifts to the woods near the parking lot of the gas station where I see a flash of silver.

A lump rises in my throat.

"Everybody out!"I shriek before opening the passenger door and hurling myself out of the car.

I see Leo and Luna get shoved out of the car. They run behind a bush.

Percy jumps out seconds later with the bags.

A single silver arrow zips past his head and hits the space on the car where he was seconds before..

A moment passes before the car erupts in flames and explodes.

**Cliff Hanger! lol... Hope you liked chapter 8 and sorry for not updating in such a long time.**

**-****two2**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Luna:**

I crouch in silence next to Leo as I hold my breath and try not to make noise.

Percy's body is sprawled over our bags protectively. His shirt is seared off and the skin on his back looks red from the explosion and fire.

Felix is not too far away from him but is looking out in the woods.

Why Percy would risk his life to save the bags is unknown to me.

Leo looks at me once before standing up and running towards Percy's side. I can barely hear what they're saying but Leo looks angry.

I crawl towards them and Felix joins.

We're all huddled together when a group of girls armed with bow and arrows come to sight.

Leo, Percy and Felix yelp and bow to one knee. I follow their lead, wondering why we are bowing, heads down, to a bunch of teenage girls.

"Perseus Jackson." One of them starts, _probably the leader, _"I've heard Chiron has sent you on a quest to find my idiotic brother,"the little twelve year old girl with auburn colored hair and silver eyes continues, a hand on her hip as she looks at us skeptically.

_Brother? Is she Apollo's sister?_

"I guess you could say that, my lady," Percy says with pain evident in his voice as he cringes from his burned back.

"What the Hades did you do to your back, Kelp Head?" a fifteen year old looking girl with black spiky hair and striking blue eyes says as she approaches him and touches his back hesitantly.

All the girls suck in their breaths and look at Apollo's sister with wide eyes. She crouches next to Percy as well and puts her hands on his could hear a pin drop as the others from the group look at the silver eyed girl strangely.

Percy gasps as his skin turns back to it's usual tanned color. "Thanks, my lady," he croaks out before sitting up so that he's at the same height as the girl who is apparently Apollo's sister.

"Put a shirt on, you're distracting my hunters."

Percy rummages through his backpack and puts a shirt on.

"What brings you here, lady Artemis?" Felix asks timidly.

I choke on nothing in particular. _So she is Artemis!_

Leo looks at me with a look that says, 'Surprising, I know'.

"In other words: why'd you blow up our car?" Percy corrects, frowning at Artemis.

She narrows her eyes even more, if possible, and opens her mouth to respond when something behind us catches her eye and she draws an arrow and lets it fly over our heads.

I jerk backwards and turn around. A pack of scary looking dogs the size of monster trucks are running towards eyes widen and I freeze.

"That's why, I thought your car was one of them," Artemis explains as she draws another arrow.

"I think you need glasses," Leo mutters under his breath.

She ignores him, "Well? What are you waiting for?! Attack!"

Percy and Leo jump to their feet and in no time are running to combat with the rest of the hunters.

I would like to say I grabbed the sword I was given and made the huge dogs go crying for their mommy but I just sort of turned into a coward after I realized I could barely lift my weapon.

Felix wasn't doing so well either. He was huddled near the bags with a dagger looking like he had seen a ghost.

So we sort of just watched the others fight, it's not like they need any help anyways. Percy was a demon with his sword Riptide, and Leo could summon some pretty scary looking balls of fire. And don't even get me started on the hunters. They were just as fierce.

I yelped whenever one of the dogs got too close but someone would always kill it before it even got at a twenty meter range of us. Which kind of made me let my guard down, so when a rather small dog compared to the rest of the pack came barging at Felix and I, I had no reaction but to hope that Felix had some tricks under his sleeves.

And he did. The satyr jabbed the beast with his puny dagger. It didn't kill it but it sure did make it weaker.

I grab the hilt of my sword and bring it up above my head. I had no idea how to use this weapon.

The little beast came charging at us again and I got ready to strike. But before I could even swing my sword to kill the thing it dissolved into dust.

I felt relieved and disappointed at the same time.

Where the monster used to be was a huntress that looked murderous. She took one look at us and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by one of those large dogs running into her and making her drop her bow and quiver of arrows.

The dog didn't even bother to look at Felix and I as it went in for the kill.

Time seemed to slow down.

I dropped the sword as I lunged for the bow and arrows.

I quickly drew an arrow and aimed at the hound that was seconds away from biting the girl's head off.

I let go of the string and the arrow flew with ease and hit the dog's head.

Bulls eye.

The animal exploded in a cloud of dust.

I had no idea what had just happened or how the hell I had managed to even hit the beast. I looked over at the huntress, a look of pure shock plastered her face. She stood up and after a second or two of just staring at me with wide eyes she held out her hand for her bow and arrows.

"Duck!" Felix screams from behind us.

We both crouch to the floor as quickly as possible.

An other dog jumped over us and landed on Felix who squirmed under the weight of it.

I quickly drew another arrow and prayed to whoever had made it possible for me to kill that first beast that I could still shoot straight. I let the arrow fly with no difficulty and it hit the hound in the back, making it cry out in pain before it crumpled to golden dust. I stood there in a daze for a moment before handing the girl her bow and running towards Felix.

"How the hell did you do that," he asks.

"I don't know!" I admit, worry seeping into my voice. I had never picked up a bow in my whole entire life and there I had been wielding the weapon like it took no trouble whatsoever. Which it didn't.

"Are you hurt?" the hunter whose bow I had used appears by my side.

"Kind of out of breath from being squashed to death but otherwise, no," Felix tells her, sitting up.

"My name's Danae, a naiad and legacy of Ares, god of War. You?" she states and I take in her determined posture. Her fierce eyes are a dark shade of blue-grey and her dark brown hair is tied in a tight ponytail. She has high cheekbones, a long nose and tight thin lips, and her head was held high with determination. She also seemed to be about thirteen years old which just seemed wrong. Where were her parents?

"Luna, unclaimed, and this is Felix, a satyr," I answer.

"Looks like the other hellhounds are gone," Danae says, looking around.

I take a moment to do the same, Percy and Leo are talking with Artemis and one of her hunters, looking completely unharmed, and the other hunters are putting up tents.

"Why are they putting up tents," I wonder aloud.

"I guess we're staying here for the night. Let's go find out," the hunter says, standing up.

I help Felix up and we approach Percy, Leo, Artemis and the black-haired, scary-looking hunter.

"Luna, Felix, there you guys are! You aren't hurt or anything, are you?"Percy asks.

"No they're not but this one here is a natural with a bow," Danae says, smiling at me.

"Is she, now?" Artemis asks curiously, her silver eyes boring through my soul.

I blush and stumble for words. "I've never used one before," I admit.

Artemis's eyes widen and she looks around. "You see the sign over there?" she asks, pointing at a sign that said 'DRIVE THROUGH'.

I nod.

She motions for the spiky haired girl to give her her bow and arrows set. The girl obliges.

"Hit through the O of THROUGH," she demands.

I pale. _What if I was just lucky and I can't shoot anymore?_ I'll look like a fool!

I draw an arrow, feeling a surge of power as the weapon fits my hands perfectly.

I part my legs a bit and aim the O. My breath quickens.

I squint before releasing the arrow. _Please don't miss._

It zips through the dark night and hits the center of the O.

I breathe a sigh of relief.

Leo whistles loudly and mutters, "Damn."

I blush and hand the bow back to Artemis who seemed to be examining me closely.

"Who's your godly parent?" Artemis asks.

I shrug, "Don't know."

And right then everyone around me gasps and looks up at a space over my head.

I look up, suddenly aware that something wasn't right, and squint at a yellow hologram of a lyre and a sun hovering over my head.

It disappears and I look around at the others waiting for someone to explain what had happened.

"Luna! You're a daughter of Apollo," Felix says and my eyes widen with realization.

"Thalia, Perseus, follow me. As well as you, Luna," Artemis announces before walking towards the tents. Felix stays behind with Leo and the hunters.

I tag along with those mentioned and we enter a large tent. The inside looks cozy enough and Artemis takes a seat on the floor alongside her hunter. Percy sits on the other side facing the goddess and I sit facing the punk girl who's name is Thalia.

Artemis turns her steely gaze on me. "Luna dear, my idiot of a brother has claimed you. I would like to give you a choice," she starts and I frown.

Thalia nods approvingly but Percy looks mad. "Look, Artemis, I mean no disrespect but could you at least wait a bit. If you don't leave her the time to actually think over-"

"I'm not going to force her, Perseus," She cuts him off. "I'm proposing her a different path. She'll always be welcome no matter how long it takes her to finally realize that joining my hunt is the right choice, even though it would be nice if she doesn't take months either..." the goddess mutters the last part but we still hear her. "Make that five days maximum" she continues, pratically whispering this time.

"Wait, what?!" I yell still occupied by the offer. _Join her hunt?_

"You heard me, Luna. I'm inviting you to join me and the rest of my hunters," Artemis announces.

"Me? Are you sure?" I ask worriedly.

"With skills like yours it would be an advantage to us. You would be immortal and spend your life by my side," she adds.

_Immortal_

"Well, you'd be immortal unless you fall during battle and you'd have to swear off men forever," Percy states.

I glance outside the tent where Leo and Felix are, _swear off men? Forever?_ "I, I-" I stutter.

_Immortal_, I think, _I could be immortal_.

"Lady Artemis, leave her the time to think it over," Percy insists.

Artemis glares at him before looking back at me expectingly.

"My lady, I must agree with Kelp Head here. At least give her until the end of the quest to make her choice. That is if the quest succeeds," Thalia says, finally speaking up after keeping silent during the whole conversation.

The goddess grows silent before sighing and looking at Percy. "Fine. I'll leave her until the end of the quest to make her choice," she finally agrees and Percy grins. "Now onto more serious matters. What was the prophecy you received, Perseus?"

"Son of sea, boy of fire, roman moon and half-goat,

Shall travel south to prevent tragedy,

Halfway the moon shall collide,

And together make way towards the sun,

Whose daughter shall be the key

To deliver and free the prisoned god," he recites in a clear voice making me wonder how the hell he remembered all that by heart.

"Percy is the son of sea, Leo is the boy of fire, I'm the roman moon, and Felix is the half goat," I explain.

"We've been going south by car. The next line says the moon shall collide. I'm guessing the moon is you, Artemis," Percy says.

"I guess my hunt shall accompany you in your quest, Perseus, as says the next line," Artemis adds on.

Thalia's eyes widen, "Whose daughter shall be the key. Luna! You'll somehow lead us towards Apollo."

I frown at what she says.

"How am I supposed to be the key?"

"No idea but right now I'm exhausted from killing all those hellhounds, so could we figure this out later?" Percy yawns.

"The hunters have set up a tent for you guys," Thalia tells him, standing up.

"Sleep well. We shall continue our journey south by morning," Artemis announces, dismissing us.

Thalia leads us outside and into the dark cool night.

"Percy, the tent you're sharing with Leo and Felix is that way. Try not to drool all over our beds," she tells him, cracking a grin and pointing over at the shabbiest of the tents.

Percy rolls his eyes and starts walking off towards it.

"'Night, Pinecone Face," he calls back over his shoulder making Thalia narrow her eyes.

"Shut it, Kelp Head!" she hollers, stomping her foot in aggravation. "I hate that nickname," she hisses under her breath.

I laugh a bit before blushing furiously red and shutting up when I receive the glare Thalia sent my way.

"Follow me, you'll be sharing your tent with Danae," Thalia storms off, leaving me to catch up with her.

That night as I lay down in my sleeping bag in silence I think over Artemis' proposition. _What if i did join her? Would Apollo, my dad, hate me for joining his sister's maiden tribe? I don't want him to be angry with me. Even if I had never talked to my dad or actually met him I didn't want to let him down. he was my dad after all. And I was on this stupid quest trying to save his godly butt._

My thoughts drifted to my mother._ Darn it, my mom! I suddenly sit up._

_She must be worried sick! I had just abandoned her after the incident in the bus!_

I suddenly feel guilty and sick.

_It's okay, I tell myself. I'll stop by a payphone and give her a call._

I relax and lay back down, but my heart still aches with before I knew it I was drifting off into a soundless sleep.


End file.
